vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sato Yuu
Summary Yuu is the main character of the novel To Deprive a Deprived Person. A boy who used to be mistreated by his stepfather, and suddenly came to another world, where he was taken care of by an old woman who would adopt him as his grandson. In that world, he was also hated and mistreated by several people, due to his black hair and eyes. Tired of this situation, Yuu acquired the special skill "Depriver", to deprive others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Sato Yuu Origin: To Deprive a Deprived Person Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Magic Warrior, Enchanter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Genius Intelligence, Expert Swordsmanship, Shield Master, Enhanced Senses (Can feel the presence of close people, can see in the dark, can find traps), Extrasensory Perception (Can see spirits), Information Analysis (Is able to know the statistics, skills, equipment and personal information about his target), Power Absorption (Can steal any skill), Reactive Evolution, Precognition, Memory Manipulation (Can steal memories), Muscle Control, Statistics Amplification (Via various skills), Magic, Holy Manipulation (Can use White Magic), Unholy Manipulation (Can use Black Magic), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (Can create lava), Light Creation, Regeneration and Healing (Both Low-Mid), Fusionism and Transmutation (Via Alchemy, he can fuse magic with magic stones and objects. Can transform water into holy water), Passive Statistics Reduction (The states of anyone with a lower level is reduced), Power Mimicry (Can learn skills related to his jobs just by seeing them, just as he learned the stats amplification ability or the Lena's lightning magic after seeing them only once), Stealth Mastery, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Magic Absorption, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion, Paralysis), Power Bestowal (Grant skills to objects), Summoning, Necromancy, Thread Manipulation (Can create threads to notice the presence of nearby people or catch them), Damage Boost, Resistance to; Pain (After acquiring Depriver, he said he no longer felt pain), Information Analysis, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison, Paralysis, Fire and Magic Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Superior to several adventurers who are able to destroy stone walls easily. He killed an ogre, and has killed goblins and adult adventurers with ease) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to Nina, who can escape human sight) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (He survived the attacks of an ogre, and has fought twice against dungeon bosses far superior to that ogre) Stamina: Very High. Being level 17, he could even survive a long battle with an ogre and several monsters at the same time, despite having his arm broken and his body severely damaged. He is able to spend two hours in a dungeon killing monsters without showing signs of exhaustion, even if for other people reaching the ninth floor of that dungeon costs eight hours and ends up terribly depleted. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A long black steel sword, a black steel armor, and black steel gauntlets. Black steel is capable of being used alongside magic, so Yuu is able to melt his magic either in his sword or in his gauntlets. Equipped Weapon *'Black Steel Long Sword (Grade 5):' No effect. Armor *'Flight Goggles (Grade 5):' No effect. *'Black Steel Armor (Grade 5):' HP Up, MP Up, Strength Up *'Black Steel Gauntlets (Grade 5):' HP Up, MP Up *'Ogre Boots (Grade 6):' Magic Resistance Increased, Poison Resistance Increased, Paralysis Resistance Increased Decoration *'Shadow Pendant (Grade 5):' Concealment and disguise effect Intelligence: Genius. His intelligence stats is several times higher than that of adults and high-ranking adventurers, and almost twice as superior as Lena's intelligence, who is called a genius magician. Yuu is so intelligent to learn in a short time the writing of the other world, or create magic stones by himself to fuse them with his magic and thus grant new skills. He has extensive knowledge in swordmanship, after obtaining the memories of an old user of the sword, in addition to being able to handle the shield, spear, and melee combat. Weaknesses: After using Depriver, he feels a headache, however, Yuu is able to control this after leveling up several times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yuu new stats.jpg |-|Main Skills= They are the skills that Yuu uses most during a fight or outside a fight. Whether Special Skills, Active Skills, or Passive Skills. *'Magic Eyes -Unknown World-:' A Special Skill. After Yuu arrived in another world, he received this skill. It allows he to analyze and know about his target information (Name, Race, and Job), statistics (Level, HP, MP, Strength, Vitality, Agility, Intelligence, Magic, and Luck), and skills (Passive Skills, Active Skills, and Special Skills). Can also analyze the properties of a weapons, armor, and accessories, knowing the effects and grade. *'Depriver:' Yuu's main special skill, acquired due to his hatred for the world and people who deprive others, not wanting to be private. With this skill, he can steal all of his opponent's skills while fighting, and in that way, he can steal even skills that increase statistics, reducing his opponent's statistics. It also allows Yuu to steal magic and resistance. *'Reactive Evolution:' Yuu's reactive evolution can be quite useful sometimes, but it doesn't always work since it's perhaps quite specific. Yuu can acquire skills simply after doing activities related to it, for example, he can learn Arts after fighting melee, or acquire Eyes after trying to see in the dark. However, he has not been shown to use it to adapt to his opponent's attacks, so it may not be very useful in the fight. *'Body Enhance:' An active skill that relieves the muscles and allows not to feel pressure on them, reducing fatigue and damage. The way to use Enhance is by circulating mana within the body. It is as if the inner energy creates a layer around his body. *'Fire Spells:' Yuu is able to control the fire thanks to Black Magic, so he can use basic spells like a fireball, but at a much more incredible level, by using it without any singing and throwing a lot of fireballs. Can create fire walls that impede the movement of his opponent, or create fire spears. *'Wind Spells:' Yuu can control wind magic, so he can use spells such as Wind Blade, which, unlike a normal technique, is many times larger, in addition to being able to cast several at the same time. This is a very versatile magic, because Yuu can also combine it with earth magic to create a small sandstorm and fire magic to create the explosion spell. *'Explosion:' A high level spell within Black Magic. It consists of gathering a little wind with wind magic, and compressing it into the fire, so that explosions can be created. *'Lightning Magic:' After Lena learned this magic by reading the Book of Thunder, Yuu managed to copy Lena's magic after seeing her once. Thanks to this, he can use spells like Strike that can severely damage his target and if it doesn't kill it this can paralyze it. *'Magic Sword:' An active skill that Yuu acquired after getting the Magic Warrior job. With this, he can use the magic elements to turn his sword into a magic sword, melting his own magic into it, to create a fire sword or a wind sword. *'Enchant Magic:' A useful active skill, which Yuu can improve thanks to his Enchanter job. With this, he is able to grant new states or spells to his teammates or himself. Among them, the increase of the HP, the MP, the strength, the agility, the vitality, as well as spells that allow the Energy Absorption and the Magic Absorption, also HP and MP Absorption. *'Magic Gauntlet:' An active skill that Yuu acquired after combining Magic Sword with Martial Arts. With this, he can use the magic elements to turn his gauntlet into a magic gauntlet, melting his own magic into it, to create a fire gauntlet or a wind gauntlet. *'Warcry:' A monsters active skill that scares lower opponents. Yuu can activate it without using a scream, which causes opponents to be paralyzed and confused. *'Swordmanship:' A useful fighting skill that Yuu has managed to level after much training. Thanks to this, he can use different sword techniques, and possesses the memories of different users of those techniques. His handling of the sword becomes quite accurate and good, to the point of being able to match an expert adventurer rank A like Joseph. Some of the sword techniques are Sword Dance, Vertical Slash, Flash, all responsible for improving Yuu's attack and statistics. *'Awareness:' A skill that improves the user's senses, being able to track or detect nearby people. *'Intimidation:' A skill that works passively, and reduces the statistics of any opponent who is lower than Yuu by 5%. *'Heaven's Net:' An ability that allows Yuu to manipulate threads, so that he can wrap his opponents with them, or place them in a certain range, to feel the presence of his target or catch them. *'Rebirth:' A skill native to the Dragons. Yuu is able to regenerate his limbs, or even regenerate if his body has been burned. *'Dragon Eye:' A battle skill that allows to predict in a certain way the movements of his opponent. *'Alchemy:' An active skill that, together with Blacksmith, allows to create things like weapons. Also allows to transform things into others or merge them. He is able to create potions and magic balls, which can be mixed with the equipment to grant him skills such as increasing HP recovery or granting fire effects. |-|Other Skills= *'Other Elemental Spells:' Yuu also claimed to be able to use water magic, in addition to using earth magic to create stone walls. However, he rarely uses them. *'Pack Leader:' A skill stolen from a General Goblin, which has the ability to summon monsters to fight. However, Yuu has not used it, and does not know if he is able to summon human beings *'Sword Strike:' A skill good enough for a rank D adventurer. It allows he to launch two attacks in a row to his opponent, Yuu can activate it without taking a stand. *'Blacksmith:' A skill that, together with Alchemy, allows to create things like weapons. *'Steal:' A skill that probably increases user agility. *'Stealth:' A skill that increases user stealth. *'Appraisal:' A skill that can evaluate objects value. *'Dagger Strike:' A dagger skill that improves thrust. *'Spear Strike:' A spear skill that improves thrust. *'Martial Arts:' A skill that improves Yuu's close combat. *'Genie Magic:' A skill that improves the magic use. *'Lock Picking:' A skill to unlock chests. *'Disarm Trap:' A skill to disable traps. *'Specter Magic:' A skill that uses magic to revive the dead using corpses. *'Shield Block:' A skill that increases the resistance of blocking with a shield. *'Beast Killer:' A skill that increases damage by 5% against beast race *'Brute Strength:' An improved version of Increase allows to increase the power of Yuu's physical attacks. *'Dagger Mastery:' A skill that improves the dagger use. *'Physical Ability Up:' A skill that increases Yuu's physical abilities. *'Agility Up:' A skill that increases Yuu's speed. *'Spear Mastery:' A skill that improves the spear use. *'Leadership:' A skill that allows to command monsters. *'Night Eyes:' A skill that makes Yuu able to see in the dark. *'Strong Body:' A skill that increases Yuu's resistance and vitality. *'Fire Resistance:' A skill that grants fire resistance. *'MP Recovery Up:' A skill that increases mana recovery. *'Darkness Resistance:' A skill that grants darkness resistance. *'Discover Trap:' A skill that allows Yuu to find or notice traps. *'Silent Step:' A skill that allows to make a movement that hides his presence. *'Poison Resistance:' A skill that grants poison resistance. *'Stripping:' A skill that makes it easier to tear the skin the monsters corpses. *'Sharp Hearing:' A skill that increases his hearing sense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Memory Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Thread Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Magma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:To Deprive a Deprived Person